


Take it like a Champ

by BatsuGames



Series: Draconology AU's [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Zevran notes Ivy getting frustrated with letter from nobles. He intends to fix that. Garrett joins in.(A comment thought Hawke/Ivy/Zevran smut would be hot and I agree. An AU from Draconology, not linked to it, just an offshoot. No other relationships mentioned. Just a straight up threesome.)





	Take it like a Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Albinoduck gave me the idea. Praise them, haha

 

 

 

 

“These blasted letters are endless.”

 

The blonde assassin looked over, lazing back on his elbows as he lay by her side, having been fiddling with his dagger after checking for damage. “You, tesoro, work far too much. How pent up you must be…” He mused out loud, smooth as silk as he watched her with lidded eyes, dagger casually moving with his words.

 

Ivy felt her lips twitch as he drew a lazy finger up her bare thigh as if idly when it was more of a question. One she was quite happy to give the affirmative too. The afternoon sun still too hot in her tent, so they were half naked with herself only in a large poet’s shirt and smalls and he in just breeches and belt with sheathes. “How bored you must be. Clearly, I do not work you hard enough,” She teased back lightly.

 

Zevran felt his own lips pull up at her joining in instead of waving him away and going back into work. She must be hating whoever she was talking to, and he was very much when to take opportunity when it arose. It was rather in his nature to do so. A little judging of if she would take more than words and a touch, he turned slowly, letting the sleek muscles of his lithe body take her attention. He smirked when they did, her eyes taking a few seconds to appreciate before they turned back to her work. “Ah, so you wish for me to work harder?”

 

“Definitely _har_ der, dear crow.”

 

That’s all the invitation he needed, going on all fours as she continued to write, but this time with a satisfied feminine smile on her face. “That, mio dolce, can be done.”

 

“Is that so?” She asked lightly, awaiting his touch.

 

Something he was all too happy give. His fingers traced up her leg as he spread his legs and shuffled up close so she was in between them. The smell of the sunscreen lotion was there, as well as an underlying scent of human heat, which, against what Iron Bull said a little while ago, did not smell of pork in the sun. To him, there was something tangy about it. He liked it, more than he did others of his own kind. And she was so _warm_. Humans were just warmer compared to elves, but he supposed that was due to mass. And he was rather enjoying the mass he felt, roaming the back of a hand up her thigh and then turning his hand over to slide along the small of her back and then up while his over went to her knee, rubbing a thumb along there slowly, shifting the shirt slightly.

 

The woman simply scratched away with her quill, but she could feel her blood begin to pump, anticipation beginning to rise. “Not bad. Using both hands? My, here I thought you were simply used to stabbing with them.”

 

“That is not the only thing of mine that thrusts, Tesoro.”

 

Ivy closed her eyes. “Dick jokes.” She snorted and leaned over her work more to finish it off. “It seems, dear Zevran, one part of your body works too much.”

 

“It seems to not be doing too much-”

 

She cut him off before he could talk more about his rather nice cock anymore, the mark of being raised in a brothel prevalent when in this topic, “Your mouth.”

 

“Surely that is to your benefit? These dulcet tones of my accent do so turn you on,” He replied playfully, lips right against her ear, before taking the lobe of it between teeth and tugging gently. It elicited a shiver that had him smirking in small victory, but she was still writing away, so his next move was to skim the hand on her back up to the base of her neck, turn so his digits went into her hair and gripped. At the slight sucking in of her breathe, he felt himself brim with satisfaction. “How did I never see? You quite like to be tamed.”

 

It was then Ivy signed her name, put the quill down, and shoved him onto his back, crawling over him so her pussy was scant centimetres from his mouth. “You’re right. You working your mouth _is_ to my benefit. Or would you like to prove me wrong, lover?”

 

“I would never be so rude to a lady. Certainly not one of your position. Or in your position,” He added, tugging the smalls down. Her cute little slit was bare, a mage she’d said with a dismissive wave, not knowing it was a rather whore-like thing to have done, not that _that_ bothered him. He simply parted her lower lips, taking in the slick, pretty pink of her glistening core and the wave of lust he scented and with a groan he dove in. He heard her practically purr at his ministrations and he gripped into her hips and pulled her down onto his face so she rode him. His fingers dug in at her taste, letting his tongue go flat as he paid attention to her hard clit.

 

Ivy grasped the base of her shirt and shoved it into her mouth so she had a clear view of his actions and he could see her body. She buried her hands in his hair, knowing not to touch her bed partners’ ears. Unlike every other elf she’d had fun with, he hated it. Though if the base of her palms rubbed against the tips and had him shifting under her from the erotic sensations it produced, neither of them said a thing. She felt her hips buck wishing for more, feeling the emptiness in her core. “Fingers-fingers _p-please._ ” She cursed at him when he simply toyed with her, flicking his tongue side to side of her nub.

 

He took the moment to say, face slicked up with her juices, “What was that? Does my lady beg for it?” He nuzzled her clit.

 

“ _Zevraaan._ ”

 

He sucked at her clit hard and made her squeak as the force of it. A smirk was on his lips as he said, “Perdono? What was that?”

 

“Bastard! Just-” She bucked as the tent door flapped open.

 

“Is everything- oh shit.”

 

The two looked up at the Champion of Kirkwall, with Ivy letting the shirt drop from her mouth.

 

Zevran spluttered as the shirt nearly got him in the eyes.

 

Ivy scoffed in amusement and got up. “Serves you right for teasing me too much. Looks like you caught me with my pants down,” She told the unsure Champion.

 

Whose eyes were suddenly on Zevran’s face as the man used to finger to wipe the majority of her delight off and then lewdly played with it, scissoring his fingers and watching the trails of it between his fingers. Garrett watched intently as the man licked between the v of his fingers and enjoyed the liquid on his tongue, groaning lightly. His cock twitched and he stopped himself from shifting his breeches by running a hand through his dark brown hair. “Yes. I seem to have. Quite the picture you two made.”

 

Apparently, the signs of his interest didn’t go without notice.

 

Ivy and Zevran’s eyes fell to the more ostensible bulge in his leathers and then looked to each other questioningly. They grinned sneakily at each other when there was silent approval of what they wanted and then stepped forward to the unsuspecting Champion, whose eyes snapped between them when the two pressed into him.

 

“Say, Champion. Ever wanted to actually take it like a champ?” She asked, running a hand down the side of his bulky midriff, muscles thick and big and obvious. Like something else she wanted to explore. So she did, running fingers over his hardening cock.

 

Zevran smirked alluringly, reaching up to find the buckles that would undo the armour on his body. “We are sure you would enjoy it.”

 

His mind was on her hand. “Mm. Very.”

 

“What, you think this Champion business is easy?”

 

Ivy snickered at that. “Yes, in fact. Take my word from it, champion to champion.”

 

Garret lost any apprehension from interrupting and smirked. “I don’t know, I believe I have more experience in Champion matters?”

 

“Oh? I suppose that is true!” She said as if surprised. “Perhaps you will have to instruct me in the ways of Champion-dom then? Though, I am used to being a teacher and in control.”

 

Zevran chuckled, making sure Garrett was losing clothing fast. “Of that, Champion of Kirkwall, you can believe me when I say _that_ is indeed true.”

 

It was Ivy that then nuzzled into Zevran’s neck and nipped at his flesh. “Oh, but us Champions can teach you much, as well, my darling crow.” She kissed up his neck and gave a sound of surprise at the large hand of Garrett’s on her arse, squeezing and then giggled femininely, giving the Champion a  knowing look as she kissed along the assassins’ jaw and then found his lips and closed her eyes. She kissed him hard, lustful, holding his jaw while the other rubbed at Hawke’s engorged cock, and my what a fat cock it was. “You need to undress him quicker Zevran,” She said into the kiss as an impatient male human hand rubbed at her pussy from behind. She groaned into the kiss, falling into the crow, who quickly put an arm around her waist and squeezed her reassuringly.

 

“Of that, I have no doubt I will.”

 

The two grinned at each other only to jerk and yelp as the Champion, now mostly naked by for breeches like Zevran, took them over his broad, muscular shoulders in a show of power and control. They gawked at each other in shock before smirks went on their faces and they leaned forward for a kiss, tongue entwining and making more groans than was necessary to wind the Champion up. It worked like a charm, the two being hefted up and forced to break, only for the Champ to fall to his knees and put them both down. He didn’t seem to know where to look, eyes darting over their bared halves, and decided something.

 

“Strip.”

 

“Well, I don’t know…” Ivy sighed and looked to Zevran, affecting a casual stretch and letting one knee flop to the side so he could see her drooling pussy.

 

“Quite so, Tesoro.” The man simply undid the buttons of his breeches, looking like he was just getting comfy.

 

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be?” Garrett challenged as they gave him matching smug looks of eagerness. So, he simply grasped her poet’s shirt and tossed the offending article aside, doing the same to Zevran’s breeches by snapping them off his hips and dragging them away. He landed on all fours over the pair of them, looking at the skin before him and feeling the lustful tension in the air had his cock throbbing hard. He joined them in being naked, only to see Ivy be the one to kiss over Zevran’s chest and nip at a nipple and snicker at Zevran’s little sound, kissing up and didn’t appreciate being ignored, so he simply followed after her as she sat upon Zevran’s hips, sliding her heat against his cock and the pair groaned, only to suck in a breath in surprise as another hot and heavy cocked joined in the party. But his hand went to her dripping core and lathered up his fingers with her essence.

 

“I have most impatient humans,” Zevran sighed, only to choke as Ivy lifted and sunk down onto his dick and fingers began to play around his arsehole. He felt his eyes roll up his head in pleasure as he was scissored and prepped, made far easier as the human male stretched him out carefully as Ivy rode him with firm motions, not fast, but definitely not to be ignored, her hot pussy sucking at him and making him grasp her hips and drive her down harder, his hips rising up to meet both the humans. He ignored the slight burn which somehow become smoother, and he noted Garrett chuck a put of balm lube to the side and prep him more.

 

Ivy watched him carefully, knowing what was happening below her, ignoring the built-up orgasm in her. “You good, Zev?”

 

“Ecstatic,” He grit out, feeling it a matter of professional pride that he make sure she was enjoying herself and ramping up the pace of his thrusting. He felt it hard to find that angle when he was being seen to in two different ways but twisted his hips and at her gasp and little sound at his thrust, he knew he had her spot found. He watched a thick hand come up between her legs and fiddle with her clit and watched her head fall back, only for her mouth to be claimed by Garrett’s and she lewdly sucked his tongue and keened into his mouth as she came, spasming around the cock and fingers. It took all Zevran’s might not to come.

 

Ivy came down from her high moments later and got up, looking to Garrett and nodding at Zevran as she took a moment to kneel by them, watching as the man grasped his dick and slowly insert it into the elf. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them as Hawke began a slow rocking motion, making sure the crow was fine. To Ivy’s eyes, he was more than ready for a pounding and she smirked. “Looks like you can go faster. He needs to come. Perhaps in my mouth?”

 

“I would be ever your servant, Tesoro!” He choked out at the man gripped his hips hard and picked the pace up hard, flinging his head back and groaning loudly.

 

“He’s talking far too much, Champion,” Hawke decided.

 

“He tends to do that.” Ivy agreed and simply ducked down and took the wet cock in her mouth, tongue swirling around the delicious cock trickily.

 

Zevran gurgled in reply, having not been treated so well in so long. He needed to do more however, and tugged at her thigh demandingly and at her acquiescing, she threw a leg over and lowered her sensitive core to his mouth. He was rough and fast, sucking at her clit hard and then ducking his tongue into her pussy to get her ready to go again for Hawke, knowing he wouldn’t last long at this double pleasure intensity. Within moment, feeling his thighs clench up and the orgasm tightening in his crotch, he came hard, yelling into her pussy and squirting deep into her mouth. He quivered as she continued after he finished.

 

Feeling Zevran push at the both of them, Hawke reluctantly parted from them, looking at the softening cock popping from her mouth. He grabbed his water bottle and cleaned his dick, giving Ivy a look that had her smirking and shuffling over to him. A grin, and he pushed her back as Zevran took a small break to get his second wind. He sunk into her with a long groan coming from the pair of them. After a few seconds of enjoying the hot clench of her pussy he lifted up a knee with his elbow and brought it up to her shoulder and shunted his cock hard into her, having her gasping and then grasping him around the neck as he thrust in powerfully, once, twice, and then setting a furious pace.

 

He didn’t care as she came around him within minutes of this, watching her face in the throws of passion that had him getting closer to his coming, and then looked back as he felt hand go up his back and simply turned them over so Ivy was on top.

 

The assassin got the hint. “Ah, tesoro, one wonders if you can take twice the pleasure?”

 

“Not one for playing in there.”

 

Zevran began lubing up his hard penis. “And of that pretty kitty of yours?”

 

She was quiet for a moment. “I’d… try it. Slowly. Sorry, Hawke. You’ve yet to come.” She grinned at him, sweaty and slicked up.

 

Hawke had no problem with this whatsoever. “Don’t even think of apologizing. Or think I will last long if we do,” He added on, enjoying it all.

 

“Not a problem,” Zevran rumbled out and inched his way forward, “I can continue if you do not.” He gently rubbed at her pussy and inserted a finger. He watched her carefully, looking at Garrett who’d slowed down to very gentle rocking. It was a little while before she nodded and he inserted another, making her twitch at the fullness. She shifted in discomfort and he stilled until she one more nodded. He began twisting his fingers and spreading her open, and the added a third when he felt her sufficiently widened enough. It took a little while but then she nodded, breathing out heavily and fully relaxing on Garrett, an effort to calm her muscle when she knew what was about to happen.

 

Approving, the elf, gently putt he head of his cock to her opening, keeping her lip away and bit by bit he pushed it. He swore at each inch going in and she whimpered, but then keened when he fully seated in her.

 

It wasn’t long until he was shifting minutely and then pushing in, trying not to simply ram in, mindless from the pleasure. He praised her the whole time, with the Champion distracting her by sucking her nipples, keeping her open by spreading her buttocks for them. The feel of pussy and cock up against his… he knew he wouldn’t last long and by the state of him, eyes glazed and mouth opened slightly, neither would Hawke. He quickened his pace and grit his teeth as she clamped down on his, coming hard and making them both curse. They picked up speed, and within moment it felt like, she was keening out loud once more and they both felt the twitching cock of the other erupt into her.

 

Zevran fell on top of her, exhausted, only to very gently pull out.

 

She whined at the feel of it, but grunted when Hawke also did so and slumped to the side of him. The Champion cuddled her up to him and he grinned sleepily at Zevran joining in, making a not-so-innocent puppy pile of them. “For now this is great but I will kick you both away when the heat is too much.”

 

“Agreed,” Hawke mumbled, not yet ready to let go of the post sex cuddling.

 

Zevran chuckled at the pair of them, kissing the available skin he could. “Oh, but here I was thinking you could take it like a champ, Champions!”

 

They groaned, making his chuckle turn into a rich laugh and press into them joyfully.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick three thousand written in a couple hours. What did you think?


End file.
